Et si tout changait !
by Maly
Summary: Harry rentre en 6ème année, il voit Cho pendant les vacances, attaque de mangemort, rapprochement, et vous saurez la suite en lisant...
1. La fin des vacances

Sans Titre  
  
la fin des vacances  
  
CHO:  
  
*encore une journée à s'ennuyer ! * pensa une jeune fille de 17 ans *encore une journée à se promener en ville, seule, non pas seule avec mes amis, mais pas tellement mes amis, il reste entre eux, je suis mise à l'écart, ça va être joyeux ! Satanées pensées sombres, pourquoi j'y pense toujours, ce n'est pas normal ! Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! *  
  
Dans une maison, dans overwhith street, une jeune fille passe ses vacances tranquillement, elle a de long cheveux noir et de magnifique yeux marron clairs bridés, elle passe sa scolarité en pensionna, enfin c'est ce qu'elle raconte à ses amis "moldus", en vérité elle passe bien sa scolarité en quelque sorte dans un pensionna, mais ce n'est pas un pensionna ordinaire, pas comme les autres, là-bas on y apprend la magie, on transforme des morceaux de bois en aiguilles, on joue au quidditch, le quidditch, il lui manquait, en vacance elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire, ses parents ayant peur qu'elle se fasse repérer par le voisinage, la plus part du temps elle sortait en ville à overwhith center.  
  
*la sonnette ! C'est sûrement aux ! J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas aujourd'hui ! Il faut que j'aille ouvrir ! *  
  
-MAMAN PAPA ! J'Y VAIS, criai-je d'une voix douce et mélodieuse en direction du salon -aujourd'hui on ne va pas en ville, on va faire quelque chose de plus passionnant, lui annonça un grand brun du nom de Brice  
  
*quelque chose de passionnant ! Si c'est encore une de leur connerie c'est même pas la peine d'y aller ! Mais maintenant que j'ai dit que je sortais, je ne pouvais plus revenir sur mes pas, alors autant aller voir leur chose si passionnante ! *  
  
- d'accord, qu'est ce que c'est ? - Suit-nous, on va à Little Whinging - pour y faire quoi ? - on a rencontrer un mec là-bas, y ressemble à un gros porc mais on s'amuse bien avec lui, répondit Gloria  
  
*comme d'habitude ils me demandent même pas si j'ai envie ou non d'y aller ! Un gros porc ! Non mais elle c'est pas vue Gloria ! Je serait elle je me tairais ! *  
  
Nous avons marché pendant une dizaine de minutes et sommes arrivés dans une rue du nom de Privet Drive. Là, un garçon d'environ 16 ans les attendaient.  
  
- Dudley je te présente Cho Chang, Cho voici Dudley Dursley, le garçon dont on t'a parlé sur le chemin - oui bien sûr  
  
*quel imbécile ce William ! Il a même pas remarqué que je l'écoutait pas sur le chemin ! Et ce Dudley, je ne crois jamais avoir vu pire en matière garçon ! Gros, la peau rose, du chocolat encore sur la bouche, et ses petits airs de riche ! Il m'exaspère déjà ! Je vais le surnommer le gros cochon se sera plus simple ! *  
  
- Venez on va s'occuper ! Je connais un bon moyen de se défouler ! Suivez moi, dit le gros cochon...  
  
Il nous emmena devant une maison d'aspect impeccable, sur la pelouse seul un jeune homme semblait endormit.  
  
- vous voyez ce crétin ? C'est mon cousin, je le déteste et mon passe temps favoris c'est de lui courir après et de le frapper ! Il est trop bête ! Venez...  
  
Le "gros cochon" prit un seau d'eau remplit d'eau de pluie qui devaient traîner depuis un petit moment, il s'approcha vers son cousin tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, le seau se leva, toujours retenu par les mains de Dudley qui essayait de l'empêcher de bouger, le seau continua à se lever jusqu'à arriver au-dessus de la tête de Dudley et reversa son contenu sur lui-même, le trempant complètement d'une eau froide et sale !  
  
HARRY:  
  
*enfin tranquille ! Ce crétin de Dudley est enfin parti rejoindre ses "copains" moi je dit qu'ils restent plus avec lui par peur que pour autre chose ! Un peu comme Voldemort! Voldemort... Cédric... Cho... la pauvre... j'aimerais tellement pouvoir la voir et lui parler sans rougir, bégayer, échapper tout ce que j'ai dans mes mains... sans passer pour un crétin! Cho... pourquoi je l'ai tout le temps dans la tête! Dés que je pense à quelque chose sa se rapporte à Cho! Oh! Non! Le revoilà lui! Pas difficile de l'ignorer, quand il parle on l'entend à des kilomètres, tiens je ne connais pas ses voix, sûrement ses nouveaux amis qu'il n'arrête pas de se venter! Oh non! Il a rien trouver d'autre que ce sot d'eau! Y pourrais changer de temps en temps... Cho... Cho... grrr Harry arrête de penser à elle et défend toi sinon tu va finir trempé! Bon il est un peu trop près à mon goût là! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! Et hop! Sur sa tête le sot! Bien fait! Oh non! Le voilà qui gueule maintenant! Je vais encore me faire punir! Pff l'ai pathétique!*  
  
-POTTER ! Tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Je vais tout dire à papa et maman et tu vas être puni !  
  
*c'est bien ce que je pensait! Je le sait pas besoin de me le répéter!*  
  
- je m'en fou ! T'a qu'à le dire j'en ait le droit maintenant ! -MAMANNNNNNN ! PAPAAAAAA ! Harry il a fait vous savez quoi !  
  
Tout le monde riaient sauf deux personnes, deux personnes dont leur regard s'était croisés, ils ne cessaient de se regarder, mais une voix les firent sortir de leur penser !  
  
-POTTERRRRRRRR ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! -et merde ! Jura Harry -alors Potter! Qu'as tu fait à mon fils? -rien -ne ment pas Potter! -... ... (regard d'enfant mal éduqué *pas bien ça pas bien*) -et regarde moi autrement! Tu sera puni toute la semaine de nourriture et interdiction de sortir de ta chambre! -quoi? Toute la semaine? Pff... Très bien je vais dans ma chambre alors! Je doit finir ma lettre pour mon parrain! -très bien! Vas-y... heu... hein? Quoi? Ton parrain? C'est bon tu ne sera pas privé de nourriture!  
  
*ha ben quand même! Bon maintenant je suis obligé de monter pour faire semblant d'envoyer ma lettre!*  
  
Je monta dans ma chambre, mais n'écrivit pas à mon parrain comme je l'avais dit à mon oncle Vernon, et je m'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
*tss c'est ridicule d'en venir à faire croire que j'écrit à Sirius pour qu'il ne me punissent pas! Quoi? C'était quoi se bruit? On aurait dit quelqu'un qui siffle! Ca recommence!*  
  
-là Harry, je suis là!  
  
Je baissa les yeux vers le bas, vers l'endroit où je pensait que le bruit provenait!  
  
*Cho! Mais... mais... je ne savait pas qu'elle était là! Et... qu'est ce qu'elle est belle habillée comme ça... Harry reprend toi et répond lui!*  
  
- Harry ! Retrouve moi au début de la rue, cette nuit à minuit ! - d'accord ! Mais où habite tu Cho ? - à overwhith street, il faut que je parte Harry - au revoir Cho - au revoir  
  
*wouha! J'ai rendez vous avec Cho! J'y crois pas! Je dois rêver! Ben faite que je me réveille pas alors!*  
  
Le reste de la journée passa lentement, Harry était vraiment impatient d'aller retrouver Cho et pour une fois son cousin ne l'avait pas embêté le reste de la journée, le dîner se passa dans le silence ainsi que la soirée, enfin les Dursley allèrent se coucher et Harry resta dans le noir de sa chambre attendant minuit... Il essayait de s'occuper par tous les moyens, faire ses devoirs, entretenir son balai volant, lire ses livres de Quidditch etc... Mais rien ni fit le temps passait tout aussi lentement...  
  
*bon! De toute façon minuit vas bien finir par arriver! Il n'y a qu'à attendre!*  
  
Enfin 11h30, Harry se décida à y aller, il sortit le plus discrètement possible, descendit les escaliers en faisant attention à la dernière marche qui grinçait, un ronflement sonore le fit sursauter, il finit par sortir de la maison et courut jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous, Cho n'était pas arriver alors il s'assit sur un muret et attendit.  
  
CHO:  
  
-POTTER ! Tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Je vais tout dire à papa et maman et tu vas être puni !  
  
*Potter ? Il a bien dit Potter ? *  
  
- je m'en fou ! T'a qu'à le dire j'en ait le droit maintenant ! -MAMANNNNNNN ! PAPAAAAAA ! Harry il a fait vous savez quoi !  
  
Tout le monde riaient sauf deux personnes, deux personnes dont leur regard s'était croisés, ils ne cessaient de se regarder, mais une voix les firent sortir de leur penser !  
  
-POTTERRRRRRRR ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! - et merde ! Jura Harry  
  
Un homme aussi gros que son fils, dont le visage était devenu violet hurlait sur Harry dés chose que je n'arrivait pas à comprendre  
  
*alors Harry habite ici ! Je ne savait pas ! Cet horrible homme doit être son oncle et la femme qui tiens le gros cochon doit être sa tante alors ! Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je parle à Harry ! Il faut que je le revoie ! *  
  
Malheureusement Harry fut puni pour une raison injustifiée et monta dans sa chambre, j'eus juste le temps de voir une porte se refermer au deuxième étage.  
  
*ça doit être sa chambre, il faut que j'aille voir ! *  
  
Je fit le tour de la maison en silence, mes soit disant amis ne m'ont même pas vus partir, voilà sa fenêtre, il est assit sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Je siffle, il ne m'a pas entendu, je re-siffle plus fort cette fois, il a entendu, il me cherche...  
  
- là Harry, je suis là !  
  
*Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers moi, ils m'hypnotisent chaque fois que je les vois, je ne peut presque plus parler, je bégaye, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ça me fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Encore des questions sans réponses ! *  
  
- Harry ! Retrouve moi au début de la rue, cette nuit à minuit ! - d'accord ! Mais où habite tu Cho ? - à overwhith street, il faut que je parte Harry - au revoir Cho - au revoir  
  
*le pauvre ! Se retrouver enfermé alors qu'il n'a rien fait! Juste parce qu'il s'est défendu ! Le pauvre, toujours devoir se défendre ! Il doit en avoir marre ! Et moi qu'y me plain à cause de mes amis! Ce n'est rien comparé à ses problèmes ! Devoir affronter Vol... non je n'arrive pas à dire son nom ! Surtout pas après ce qu'il a fait à Cédric ! Cédric ! Cédric... je t'aime Cho je t'aime... ses mots n'arrivent pas à sortir de mon esprit même deux ans après sa mort ! Cho reprend toi ! Arrête de penser à ça ! *  
  
-CHO ! Tu viens ? -J'ARRIVE !  
  
*les imbéciles ! Y en a que pour eux ! J'ai envie de leur jeter un sort ! Juste pour le plaisir ! Mais si jamais mes parents l'apprennent, je ne risque plus gros de ma tête ! Et nous voilà reparti avec le gros cochon qui nous dirigent ! Il se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un lui ! *  
  
- Cho ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
*et revoilà cette pimbêche de Gloria ! Elle se mêle vraiment de tout celle là ! *  
  
- oui, oui ça va ! - t'a vu un peu comme le seau s'est retourné sur Dudley ? On aurait dit de la magie! - la magie n'existe pas !  
  
*ouf ! Elle est partie ! Si elle savait ! Si seulement elle savait ! Mais elle ne saura jamais la vérité sur moi ! Sûrement pas elle, elle aurait vite fait de tout raconter à tout le pays!*  
  
Dudley a prit en chasse de pauvre enfant de même pas 10 ans !  
  
*c'est pathétique ! Si au moins il s'en prenait à quelqu'un de sa taille ! Pathétique ! *  
  
- Cho ! Aller viens ! On va se trouver un coin tranquille ! Tu sais pourquoi !  
  
*au non ! Pas encore leur saleté de drogue ! Ils commence vraiment à me saouler!*  
  
- je m'en vais ! J'en ai marre !  
  
*évidemment ils ne m'ont pas entendu ! Comme d'habitude ! *  
  
Je repasse devant la maison de Harry, il n'est pas là, il est sûrement encore enfermé dans sa chambre ! Je suis presque arrivé chez moi ! Il fait drôlement froid pour un été ! Ce n'est pas normal! Je préfère être prudente et garde la main sur ma baguette, je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi et ferme bien la porte.  
  
- Cho ? C'est toi ? - oui maman - tu ne sort plus avec tes amis ? - non, ils sont rentrés chez eux !  
  
*mentir, mentir pour avoir la paix ! Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bon bain pour me remettre les idées en place ! C'est mauvais toutes ses pensées sombres ! *  
  
Je prépara mon bain et mis plongea dedans, rien de tel qu'un bon bain moussant, et une bonne odeur de rosé du matin. J'y resta une bonne demi-heure, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servit, je me sécha rapidement, m'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Un délicieux festin attendait d'être mangé, ma mère et mon père m'attendaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, je pris place à côté de ma mère. Les conversations étaient ennuyeuses et je sortit vite de table pour retrouver le calme de ma chambre, je m'installa à mon bureau et continua mes devoirs, il ne me restait plus qu'à finir celui d'histoire de la magie, faire un résumé sur la révolte des elfes ! Un devoir vraiment pas du tout passionnant selon moi ! Finalement je réussit à le finir et décida de me changer pour mon rendez-vous nocturne avec Harry. Je passa un pantalon patte d'ef noir à la mode moldu ainsi qu'un débardeur gris et une veste aussi noir que le pantalon et sortit discrètement de la maison n'ayant pas demandé la permission à mes parent pour sortir en pleine nuit !  
  
*de toute façon ils auraient dis non ! * 


	2. Rendez vous

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Mais avant d'avoir la suite la réponse aux reviews!!  
  
Jean Claude: kikou Jc! Ça va bien ? merci pour ta reviews et t'inquiète la suite est déjà toute prète! Faut juste que je trouve le courage de continuer d'écrire!! Zibou  
  
Math: merci mais j'ai pas fait gaffe pour la mise en page! C'est pas fait exprès! Lol! Et oui c'est après la cinquième année! Donc Harry rentre en 6ème année! Voilà bisous  
  
Myncat: y a pas de spoiler du tome 5! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire la fic le livre était pas encore sorti alors voilà faut faire comme si y c'était rien passé dans le tome 5! Bisous  
  
2- Rendez-vous  
  
HARRY:  
  
*ha la voilà! Wouha! Ça lui vas vraiment bien les affaires moldus, elle est encore plus belle que cette aprèm!*  
  
- salut Harry  
  
*elle a des yeux magnifiques! Et une voix si belle, si... je ne sais pas... oh! Réagit mon pauvre Harry! Elle t'a parler!*  
  
- resalut Cho - on va parler quelque part ailleurs ? - oui pourquoi pas  
  
*elle a l'air soucieuse! Je me demande ce qu'elle a!*  
  
- tu semble soucieuse Cho ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? - non rien je pensait  
  
On alla s'asseoir sur des balançoires dans un vieux parc.  
  
- tu passe de bonne vacances ? - disons que ça pourrais être mieux ! Mon oncle et ma tante m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs ! - je vois ! - et toi ça va ? - ça pourrais aller mieux aussi ! J'ai horreur des vacances ! Je m'ennuies ! - on pourrais peut être se voir plus souvent ?  
  
*oui! C'est une très bonne idée! Voir plus souvent Cho serais géniale! J'espère qu'elle vas dire oui!*  
  
- oui je... se serait bien ! Mais tu n'es pas puni? - si, mais ça ne fait rien, s'il ne veulent pas me laisser sortir j'ai un moyen de secours - et pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? Dit Cho en rigolant  
  
*elle est si belle quand elle rigole! Grr Harry arrête de penser qu'à elle!*  
  
- je peut toujours dire qu'il faut que j'envoie une lettre à mon parrain, tu sais Sirius Black ! - oui j'en ait entendu parler !  
  
On a continué à parler de tout et de rien mais un policier nous a vu et nous avons du partir à contre cœur. Je retourna chez les Dursley et monta dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit, heureusement il n'avait pas remarqué mon absence, de toute façon ils s'en foutrais... Le lendemain je me réveilla avec une curieuse sensation de bien être, et petit à petit je me rappela ma sorti nocturne avec Cho  
  
Cho:  
  
Je refit le chemin de l'âpres midi et arriva au début de Privet Drive, Harry m'attendait déjà.  
  
- salut Harry - resalut Cho - on va parler quelque part ailleurs ? - oui pourquoi pas  
  
*j'espère que mes parents ne remarqueront pas mon absence ! *  
  
- tu semble soucieuse Cho ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? - non rien je pensait  
  
On alla s'asseoir sur des balançoires dans un vieux parc.  
  
- tu passe de bonne vacances ? - disons que ça pourrais être mieux ! Mon oncle et ma tante m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs ! - je vois !  
  
*bravo Cho magnifique entrée en matière ! Lui rappeler que ses vacances sont horrible ! *  
  
- et toi ça va ? - ça pourrais aller mieux aussi ! J'ai horreur des vacances ! Je m'ennuies ! - on pourrais peut être se voir plus souvent ? - oui je se serait bien ! Mais tu n'es pas puni? - si, mais ça ne fait rien, s'il ne veulent pas me laisser sortir j'ai un moyen de secours - et pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ?  
  
dis-je en plaisantant d'une voix mélodieuse  
  
- je peut toujours dire qu'il faut que j'envoie une lettre à mon parrain, tu sais Sirius Black ! - oui j'en ait entendu parler !  
  
On a continué à parler pendant un moment puis un policier faisant sa patrouille nous surpris et nous a dit de partir. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi personne n'avait remarqué mon expédition nocturne et je dépêcha de me coucher une fois en pyjama. Le lendemain je me réveilla assez tard et en pleine forme, je ne m'ennuierait plus dorénavant pendant les vacances puisqu'il y aura Harry ...  
  
*Harry! Pourquoi il me fait cet effet? Pourquoi ses magnifique yeux m' hypnotises? Pourquoi je rougie dés qu'il me parle? Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça sinon je vais devenir folle! Cho arrête de penser à lui! Heureusement que je le revoit aujourd'hui! Il vient me chercher à deux heures! Cho je t'ai dit d'arrêter de penser à lui! Reprend toi ma grande! Je ferais mieux de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuné!*  
  
Le temps passait trop doucement à mon goût! Il n'était que 1 heure et je ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant! Je regardait la télé, lisait des magazines me coiffait et me recoiffait, me maquillait, me remaquillait! Rien à faire! Le temps ne passait pas plus vite!  
  
*il faut que je sorte! Je vais l'attendre dehors!*  
  
C'est ce que je fit, je sortit dehors! Je vit quelques personnes se diriger vers moi en tête un gros cochon qui ne parlait pas mais hurlait! Je les reconnus tout de suite, d'ailleurs qui ne pourrait pas les reconnaître!  
  
*ho non! Ils viennent vers moi! Cette fois je ne sort pas avec eux! J'en ai marre de faire la fille invisible et je vais leur dire ce que je pense d'eux une bonne fois pour toute! Et surtout à ce Dudley!*  
  
-hey! Cho! Tu viens?  
  
*encore ce crétin de William!*  
  
-non -et pourquoi? -j'en ai pas envie! Je sort avec quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui! -et on pourrais savoir qui?  
  
*non mais c'est pas vrai ce mec! En plus de ses aires de riche, il veux tout savoir!*  
  
-avec ton cousin, lui répondis-je avec une grand sourire ironique, je ne savait pas qu'il habitait par ici! Je le connais de Poudlard!  
  
*gagné! Ce gros cochon à l'air horrifié!!*  
  
-ne traîne plus avec Potter! C'est un conseil! -et si je ne veut pas suivre ton conseil? Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ma poche?  
  
Les yeux de Dudley se posèrent sur ma poche, il recula encore plus horrifié et faillit tomber ce qui me fit bien rire!  
  
*bien fait pour lui! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il tombe!*  
  
-tu ... tu ... tu n'as pas le droit! -bien sûr que si!  
  
*non mais quel crétin! Comme si j'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie! Et c'est sûrement pas lui qui va m'en empêcher!*  
  
Dudley partis en courant et mes "amis" me jetèrent un regard noir et partirent le rattraper! Je les regarda s'éloigner et fini par apercevoir Harry qui se dirigeait vers moi ... Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait devant moi, je le regarda, il portait très bien ses vêtements de moldu bien que trop grand pour lui! Mon regard croisa le sien une nouvelle fois...  
  
HARRY:  
  
Le lendemain je me réveilla avec une curieuse sensation de bien être, et petit à petit je me rappela ma sorti nocturne avec Cho  
  
*(soupir) elle est super cette fille, et qu'est ce que je l'aime! Quoi? Heu non j'ai rien dit... enfin si... non... bon il faudra bien qu'un jour je me l'avoue, oui j'aime Cho! Et alors? Ou est le mal? Bon ok, il y a un ans j'ai vu son petit ami mourir sous mes yeux... mais... bon d'accord y a pas de mais... grrr, arrête de te parler tout seul Harry et descend manger si tu veux pas que l'oncle Vernon passe encore ses nerf sur toi!*  
  
Le déjeuné se passa comme à l'habitude, personne ne dit bonjour à Harry et il eut une demie tranche de pain...  
  
*vivement 1h! Je suis pressé de voir Cho! Cho... aaaaaaaaah! J'arrête vraiment de penser à elle! C'est plus de l'amour c'est de l'obsession carrément! Tss... Harry... Harry... Harry... tss ça va pas là! Faut te faire soigner mon vieux! Tss... puré j'ai faim!! Heureusement que de bon gâteaux m'attendent sous mon lit.*  
  
Après un vrai petit déjeuné, Harry passa le reste de la matinée à se promener dans les rues, il rentra pour le déjeuné et repartit pour attendre Cho au lieu de rendez-vous qu'ils c'étaient fixés hier. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Harry aperçut enfin la maison de sa bien aimée (N/A: dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Lol ) . Dudley passa en courant devant Harry suivit de près par ses "amis", ce qui fit bien rire Harry. Enfin il arriva devant Cho...  
  
*pourquoi j'arrive rien à articuler? Oui c'est bon je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler!*  
  
Leur yeux se croisèrent et aucun des deux jeune adolescent n'arrivait à parler, enfin Harry réussit à articuler:  
  
-heu ... si ... si on y allait?  
  
*grr fallais que je bégaye c'était évident!*  
  
-heu ... oui ... viens je connais un endroit sympa! Mais il faut monté un peu dans les hauteurs -ça fait rien! Ça me dérange pas!  
  
Harry et Cho sont monté sur une colline derrière la maison de Cho, la haut ils se sont assis dans l'herbe et ont admiré le paysage...  
  
-c'est magnifique! -oui je trouve aussi  
  
*tout aussi magnifique qu'elle! Enfin non! Rien n'est plus magnifique qu'elle! Grr Harry faut te calmer mon pauvre...*  
  
-au coucher du soleil c'est encore mieux! -alors si on restait? Tu ne compte pas passer tout l'après-midi ici? -pourquoi pas?  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa avec des courses poursuites etc... mais ça n'allait pas durer, il faudrait bien un jour que ses deux amoureux non déclarer (N/A: bah quoi?! Chai pas quoi mettre d'autre!) rentrent chez eux....  
  
-viens voir comme c'est beau, Harry -ouais t'a raison c'est super!  
  
Le soleil se couchait sur la colline en face d'eux laissant ses derniers rayons réchauffer la ville où des lanternes commençait à s'allumer, le ciel passa du bleu clair, aux orange, puis mauve et finalement bleu marine, il était temps de rentrer!  
  
-on ferais mieux de rentrer! -tu as raison! Le choîpeaux ne t'a pas envoyé à Serdaigle pour rien!!  
  
*je sais même pas pourquoi je rigole! Ça devient vraiment grave là! Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller... tss j'ai pas envie de partir...*  
  
Ils rentrèrent en parlant surtout de Quidditch et fixèrent un rendez vous pour le lendemain, même heure, même endroit... Pour Harry ça avait été la meilleure journée de sa vie, jamais il n'avait imaginé passer une telle journée en compagnie de Cho... Il arriva devant chez les Dursley, l'oncle Vernon l'attendant sur le pas de la porte l'air mauvais...  
  
*oh! Oh! Je crois que je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis!*  
  
Et il avait raison, lorsqu'il arriva devant son oncle Vernon, celui-ci se mis à lui crier dessus parce qu'il n'était pas rentré pour le dîner, ce qui étonna Harry vu que plus il se tenait loin des Dursley mieux ça allait pour les deux! Résultat Harry fut privé de dîner, mais il s'en foutait royalement vu que de bon gâteau l'attendaient sous son lit. Après avoir mangé quelque part de gâteaux il se coucha la tête pleine des bon souvenirs d'aujourd'hui et l'image de Cho dans sa tête.  
  
CHO:  
  
Mon regard croisa le sien une nouvelle fois...  
  
*quels yeux magnifiques! Je ne peut plus m'en détacher, je ne peut plus tourner les yeux, ses yeux me rassurent, je me sens en sécurité, mon cœur bat fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser! Pourquoi ça me fais ça? Pourquoi ses yeux me font-ils cette effet? Arrête d'y penser Cho! Tourne les yeux! Il faut que tu tourne les yeux!! Ouf! J'y suis arriver!*  
  
-heu ... si ... si on y allait?  
  
*il bégaye! Pourquoi? Peut être qu'il ressent la même chose que moi?*  
  
-heu ... oui ... viens je connais un endroit sympa! Mais il faut monté un peu dans les hauteurs -ça fait rien! Ça me dérange pas!  
  
On est monté sur la colline derrière chez moi, d'en haut on s'est assis dans l'herbe sur la pente...  
  
-c'est magnifique! -oui je trouve aussi  
  
*il est d'accord avec moi! Ça me fait plaisir! C'est vrai qu'il y a une vu magnifique! D'ici on voit la ville en hauteur, les petites maisons avec leur trop grand jardin, le centre ville, et autour la campagne, la campagne sur des kilomètres! La tranquillité, il n'y a qu'ici que l'on peut trouver le silence et le repos*  
  
-au coucher du soleil c'est encore mieux! -alors si on restait? Tu ne compte pas passer tout l'après-midi ici? -pourquoi pas?  
  
on à passer le reste de la journée à se courir après, pour passer le temps, on a bien rigoler, bientôt le soleil se couchera ...  
  
-viens voir comme c'est beau, Harry -ouais t'a raison c'est super!  
  
Le soleil se couchait sur la colline en face d'eux laissant ses derniers rayons réchauffer la ville où des lanternes commençait à s'allumer, le ciel passa du bleu clair, aux orange, puis mauve et finalement bleu marine, il était temps de rentrer!  
  
-on ferais mieux de rentrer! -tu as raison! Le choîpeaux ne t'a pas envoyé à Serdaigle pour rien!!  
  
*il rigole! Ça doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas rigolé, son rire semble crispé, mais j'aime quand il rigole, ça me réchauffe le cœur*  
  
On est rentré chez nous en parlant de quidditch! Ils nous manquait autant à tous les deux! Heureusement qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant la rentrée! On s'est donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain, comme aujourd'hui, même heure, même endroit ... Quand je suis rentré j'ai trouver un mot sur la table; venant de ma mère:  
  
Ma puce (grr je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça!) Nous sommes parti voir ton oncle de la campagne, comme tu n'es pas rentrée assez tôt nous sommes partis! Nous rentrerons avant ta rentrée en cours! Amuse-toi bien Maman  
  
*super! La maison pour moi toute seule pendant deux jours encore! Géniale!* 


End file.
